The present disclosure relates to a timing detection device for detecting timing based on the movement of a moving object, and a driving device and an image forming apparatus having such a timing detection device.
As a timing detection device for detecting the timing based on the movement of a moving object, known is a technology including a disk member fixed to a drive axis of a drive motor, and a sensor unit. The disk member is provided with a plurality of slits which are opened with a spacing in a circumferential direction. The sensor unit includes a pair of a light-emitting part and a light-receiving part which are fixed so as to sandwich the disk member. Detection light that is emitted from the light-emitting part passes through the slits, and is thereafter received by the light-receiving part. Timing is detected based on the pulse signals that are formed according to the spacing of the slits.